diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Smasher
The was a Tier 4 Class added on the 30th of July, 2016, and was removed from the game on August 7th because it served no purpose after the knockback reduction bonus was removed from all Smashers, and as its only improvement from the previous class was added knockback reduction, the Mega Smasher was a superfluous class. The Mega Smasher previously upgraded from the Smasher at Level 45. Design The Mega Smasher looked very similar to the normal Smasher but had a much larger outer hull, which was about twice as big as Smasher's hull. Technical Like the Smasher, it suffered less knockback from projectiles, but had more knockback resistance than the Smasher, as well as being far more durable. However, it was slightly slower than the Smasher. Due to the slower Movement Speed, some players preferred not to upgrade, and instead stuck with the Smasher, or upgraded to the Landmine for its ability to turn Invisible. Like the rest of the tanks in the Smasher branch, its Stats could be upgraded up to 10. However, like the other Smashers, it could only have points in Movement Speed, Health Regeneration, Max Health, and Body Damage. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow Tanks, Snipers, Smasher and Landmine *Weak Against: Bullet Spammers such as the Triplet or Sprayer, Drone classes like the Overseer and Overlord. As the Mega Smasher *Similar strategies to the Smasher apply; avoid Overseers and Overlords. *Attack cornered or unaware tanks. *Mega Smashers were perfect guards/teammates for any tank with high coverage, such as the Penta Shot or Octo Tank, as well as Overseers & Overlords, as their weakness is a lack of defense. *Mega Smashers could outmatch all non-Smasher body build tanks, the main problem being slower speeds, so it was advisable to invest upgrade points in Movement Speed. *Bullet Spammers are very hard to ram, it is best to keep away from them. Against the Mega Smasher *Bullet spammers were very effective against this tank, as they spam a large number of bullets in a short amount of time, overwhelming the Mega Smasher. This works best if they have a focused fire tank, like the Triplet or the Sprayer. *Overseer and its branches could make light work of this tank. An Overlord with maxed out reload can easily kill this tank. *Destroyer and its upgrades can kill this tank easily. All they need to do is use their recoil to boost towards the Mega Smasher, then hit it with two bullets, which will kill the tank. *Tri-angle and its upgrades can fight this tank if they are using a glass cannon build. However, they should back away if they are using a rammer build. *When upgrading to Mega Smasher, the only buff the Smasher gets is increased knockback reduction. Therefore, a Level 45 Smasher is acceptable against this tank. Trivia *Due to the thicker hexagonal shell, this tank looked like the largest playable tank in the game. **However, its hitbox is the same size as a Level 45 tank. *Like the Smasher, the developers originally wanted this to be a secret tank branch, but after everyone realized its existence, they revealed it in the Changelog and added another upgrade alongside it, Landmine. *The most likely replacement for this class is the Spike since it has increased body damage. *This is the second class removed from the game, the first being the Machine Gun II. The Mega Smasher was removed because the knockback reduction ability of the Smasher branch was removed, rendering the Mega Smasher a completely useless Upgrade, as its only purpose was to increase knockback reduction. Gallery Mega Smasher final icon1.png MegaSmasherGameplay.png|How the Mega Smasher in-game looked like. Category:Diep.io